The Concert
by s m Neal
Summary: AU, OOC. Set six years after Edward left in new moon Alice decides to take action instead of waiting for Edward to come to his senses. What ever happen to Bella Swan? REMAKE OF DIFFERENT LIFE Song Fic
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: THIS IS THE REMAKE FOR A DIFFERENT LIFE **_

"THE CONCERT"

AU, OOC. Set six years after Edward left in new moon Alice decides to take action instead of waiting for Edward to come to his senses. What ever happen to Bella Swan?

**APOV **

"Today were live at the love and hate tour with no other than the band Twilight." I planed this perfectly I would have the whole family watch the Live concert of the Band Twilight. It's been almost six years since any of us have seen Bella. Well the rest of them I however have been to most of her concerts. Bella has really changed in the past six years. Still has brown hair but with blond highlights. Her eyes still brown but now hold much more wisdom than before. And thank the lord she's not as clumsy.

"Alice why are we watching this concert?" asked my annoyed brother Emmet. He's just upset because I haven't told him about the surprise I have for everyone.

"Oh, you'll see. Now everyone lets settle our eyes." I had the whole family in the living room including Edward.

"Live from Rockefeller center the one and only Twilight." The announcer stated. On the stage were "The drummer Nicholas Michaels" the announcer introducing the Band, he was tall about 6'3 he had chocolaty skin with hazel eyes, "The base player was Nadine Miller" she was about 5'2 and thin frame with long blond hair and with striking gray eyes. "The co lead guitarist/singer Dean Winters" now Dean was the only vampire in the group, he had jet black hair pale skin and butterscotch eyes. When my family got a look at him the all gasp, Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Alice is this, what you wanted to show use?" it was so hard to hold back the laugh with the look on every ones faces.

"No just wait till you see the lead singer." Was all I said before I turned my attention back to Bella's big entrance.

"And last but not least our co lead/ singer and head of the group Isabella Swan." That's when they all gasped and I stared to laugh. At the same time my family said the name.

"BELLA?!" At this time I took the remote and put the show on pause. Gotta love TIVO.

"Surprise every one this is my big surprise. Our baby sister is a rock star. I'm so proud." Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy.

"How could you do this to me Alice?" Edward my naive older brother.

"I didn't do anything to you I did this for you now shut up and watch the concert." Was all I said as I pressed play. Back to the concert there was complete silence. That's when we heard it. It was a revving up the engine of a motorcycle. From the back of the concert hall we saw a black Suzuki. Bella was revved the engine again as she shot throw the isle. She did a sharp turn and went up the front stairs of the stage. When she reached center stage she did doughnut around the mic stand. After going around the mic stand five times she got off her bike and had stood next to the mic sand.

"Hey New York. How you doin' night" the audience screamed their response in a chorus of "Hey's" "Bella's" or "WE LOVE YOU TWILIGHT"

"Twilight love you too, now down to business as most of you know Twilight that used a vast number of genres with our last album 'To love to Hate'. We do a little hip hop, alotta rock, pop, metal, and R&B. So tonight will be no different form any other concert. So before we start I want to thank those who came out tonight and those at home that are watching. All of those whom bought tickets or paid for this on paper view are donating to very important causes close to my heart. The **Susan** **G**. **Colman** **Breast** **Cancer** Foundation and RAINN. So again thank you now ON WITH THE SHOW." She shouted the end. The music was just about to start when somebody paused it.

"Why are those charites close to her heart and why Alice didn't tell me that Bella was singer.?" Again Edward.

"I do know why those charities our close to her but I'm not going to tell you throught the concert during the band breaks their will be these little inverivews of the Band and why Bella chose those charities; and the reasin I didn't tell you Bella was a singer was I didn't want to. its not my fault you don't keep up with the world so do me a favor shut up and watch the show." With the concert started once again the music began with Bella center stage with guitar in her arms.

"Our first song is Bring Me To Life"

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bella)

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie

(Dean)

There's nothing inside

( Bella)

Bring me to life

(Bella)

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

(Dean)

All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

(Bella)

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

(Dean)

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

(Dean & Bella)

Don't let me die here

(Dean)

There must be something more

(Dean)

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(Dean)

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

(Bella)

Bring me to life

_**AN SONG 'BRING ME TO LIFE' BY Evanescences I REWROTE THIS STORY AND MADE IT BETTER**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY  
**_

THAT SONG WAS SO DARK. I know that song was about me ad Bella. As Bella switched places, the new song was more hard core and brought back a lot of bad memories.

"Our next song is Wait and Bleed." After Dean said that, my family turned and glared at me; even Esme!

I've felt the hate rise up in me

kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell I wait and bleed

Goodbye

I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time

Everything is 3-D blasphemy

My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up

This is not the way I pictured me

I can't control my shakes

How the hell did I get here?

Something about this, so very wrong

I have to laugh out loud,

I wish I didn't like this

Is it a dream or a memory?

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell I wait and bleed

Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this

Why didn't I see this?

I'm a victim - Manchurian Candidate

I...have...sinned...by...just

Making my mind up and taking your breath away

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell I wait and bleed

Goodbye

You haven't learned a thing

I haven't changed a thing

The flesh was in my bones

The pain is always free

You haven't learned a thing

I haven't changed a thing

The flesh was in my bones

The pain is always free

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell I wait and bleed

And it waits for you

At the end I was had brought my knees to my chest was rocking back and forth. I knew Bella would be hurt but I thought after a little time she would be over this. Moved on had children and have a happy life. Now it was Carlisle who paused the concert at the break, in fatherly yet stern voice Carlisle addressed me

"Edward what exactly did you say to Bella when we left?" I didn't answer. 'Son, please tell me you didn't lie to her.' That was he thought and again I didn't answer.

"Edward, why are you felling ashamed and guilty?" Damn Jasper can never shut up and not tell everybody what I'm feeling.

"I lied to her." Was all they got out of me since I stole the remote and pushed play.

Back to the concert, it seemed that the band had again switched positions and Bella was sitting on top of a grand baby piano in a beautiful midnight blue gown while her band mates had changed as well in black and blue.

"This song is a newbie and is called My Immortal"

Bella's band mate Nicolas hopped of his drum set and walked over to the piano.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase-

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

The song ended, with Bella sing the part 'All of me' over and over. Did this mean that she still loved me God I hoped so.

Nadine and Bella switched places now Bella was in the back talking to fans while Nadine began.

"This song is very close to me I had a best friend once and she betrayed me in the word way so to my ex best friend this Friend of Mine" Nadine was very soft she seemed a little shy to be singing.

See I was the one

Who picked her up when so-called friends let her down.

And I was the one Who took her in when that fool put her out

(yeah)

A true friend indeed

You see I was there when chips was going down

Um, but she betrayed me

Caught him with her coming in from out of town

1- Tell me

why ya ya, why ya ya, why ya ya, why ya ya, I wanna know

why ya ya, why ya ya, why ya ya, why ya ya,

Now I put my trust in him

I can't believe he slept with her behind my back

I went out on a limb

I even covered up to keep his thing in tact

Um.. what I had in me, yeah

Was something real that's so hard to come about, Uh

But he betrayed me

There was a photo in some laundry that I found

Tell me

Repeat 1

She was my best friend

(oh yeah, oh yeah)

Hung with me through thick and thin

(my homey, my homey)

Sisters to the very end

(And I)

I can't believe, can't believe it

He was everything to me (everything to me, baby)

Now out the door he's history

(oh now ya got go on)

We could've had everything

(And I)

I can't believe it, can't believe

At the end Nadine had visible tears streaming down her cheeks. After all the applause ended it was time for the first interview.

_**AN: HOW DID YOU LIKE IT, SONG 'Wait And Bleed' by Slipknot. i need a beta badly**_


	3. THE INTERVIEW

_**AN: THE OTHER SONGS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER WERE MY IMMORTAL BY **__**Evanescence's AND FRIEND OF MINE REMIX BY Kelly Price**_

_**I do not own twilight or the songs.**_

The interview

**Still EPOV**

The screened shifted to the band sitting around in what I guess to backstage with the reporter.

They were all dressed casually. Nadine was dressed in a black jeans and a black blouse with her legs crossed, wearing black leather boots. Nicholas was dressed in loose red and white graffiti t shirt with baggy blue jeans with a Nike cap and a pair of old school red, white, and black Michael Jordan's. Dean wore a man's v neck black fitted shirt with blue jeans with pair of chucks. Finally Bella, sitting in between Nicholas and Dean, was wearing a sky blue halter top with a fitted blue jeans and black heals. Her hair much longer now was pushed back by her sunglasses. She looked even more beautiful then she did when she was eighteen.

"Hello my name is Kurt Loder and I'm here with the Band Twilight, so tell me guys how did you come up with that name?" Kurt asked he seemed to be leading more to be talking to Bella than anyone else. And she responded

"Well I have always loved watching the sunset and I knew that the name Sunset really didn't go well with a band like our's so we decided to go with the time after sunset's twilight." That is true a band like theirs can't swing with the name Sunset. Or could it be from all the time Bella and I spent the meadow watching the sunset.

"Oh well, how did the band come together?" Now that was a better question; how did three humans and a vampire come together. This time it was Dean who answered.

"We all met up through Bella really, I moved to Forks during her senior year; we were both loners and we just clicked, Bella just had away to make you feel at ease about her. We became fast friends and we both went to college together in New York, it was there we met Nadine and then Nicholas. See Bells and Nadine were roommates and both Bella and I had a class or two with Nicholas during the first semester and that how we all came together." So he lived in Forks, which means he probably knows about us. I took a quick look towards Carlisle _'We'll check his story out after the concert.' _ With a quick nod my attention turn back to the interview.

"Now your band is different form others your debut album self titled Twilight, had five different genres so how that came to be?" Nicholas was quick to answer.

"We all have love rock and we each brought the other genres with us; I brought Hip Hop, Nadine came in with the Pop, Dean is really into metal, and Bella loved R&B." hum I never knew Bella listened to R&B

"So who writes your songs?" Loder asked still staring at my Bella.

"We pretty much write our stuff together expect for the R&B and Hip hop that's all Bells and Nicholas." Nadine answered with a chuckle.

"What other songs do you have planned for tonight?" Loder asked after he stopped staring at Bella. This question Bella answered; how I longed to hear her voice again.

"Tonight it will be from the album along with some solo work from me and Nicholas.

"That's great," Louder said as he glanced back at the camera. "Well on with show, our next interview will be on the band choice in charities."

* * *

_**R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own twilight or the songs i use**_

**EMPOV**

I can't believe that my little sis is a rocker sweet, little innocent Bella Swan is a rock star, and Alice knew about it, why didn't she tell me I could keep a secret. But oh well. The band came back on stage and they were all now dressed in black and white what was shock was to see what Bella had on. When she all gasped and Rose looked pissed, Alice was clapping,

"I knew I would rub of on her doesn't she look beautiful."

All I say is this if Bella wasn't my little sister and I wasn't married I would

"Hey shut THE HELL UP EMMETT THAT'S BELLA YOUR THINKING ABOUT YOU PERVE!" looks like little Eddie's mood swings are back. "CALL ME EDDIE ONE MORE TIME-"

"Boys, please be quite and watch the show!" That was Esme and the way she was looking at me and Eddie made us both cringe. "Now you two get along or I'll send you both off to your rooms for the next ten years." Do you know how much it sucks to be over eighty and still have your mother ground you?

"Yes mommy" we said together.

As we all returned our attentions back to the show Bella steeped up to the mic.

"Hey everybody." She sang into the mic. "You know, I had two guys that were like brothers to me once, this not including my band mates, but two other guys." Both me and Jasper turned toward each other and shrugged. "Well these guys use to always tease me about anything. They even teased me when we would play guitar hero and I didn't get a song right." Yeah that was true, Bella sucked at Guitar Hero. "But now since I'm in a band, I thought I'd show them how my Guitar skills have improved. So tonight we will be doing a cover of a great song that is on the Guitar Hero game, so to my Brothers this is to you." When I heard the drums both me and Jasper sat at the edge in our seat. She couldn't do that song? Could she?

"No fuck I mean freaking way Bella is gonna play that song." I had to change what i said because Esme's glare was sending shivers down my spin. Bella was playing leas guitar and that Dean guy was on vocals

(Dean)

Ooh my little pretty one, pretty one.

When you gonna give me some time,

Sharona?

Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run.

Gun it comin' off the line

Sharona

Never gonna stop, give it up.

Such a dirty mind. Always get it up for the touch

of the younger kind.

My my my i yi woo. M M M my

Sharona

Bella was swaying her hips while playing to the guitar bobbin her head a little.

Come a little closer huh, ah will ya huh.

Close enough to look in my eyes,

Sharona.

Keeping it a mystery gets to me

Running down the length of my thighs,

Sharona

Never gonna stop, give it up.

Such a dirty mind.

Always get it up for the touch

of the younger kind.

My my my i yi woo.

M M M My Sharona,

M M M My Sharona

When you gonna give it to me, give it to me.

Is it just a matter of time

Sharona

Is it just destiny, destiny?

Or is it just a game in my mind,

Sharona?

It was getting closer to the solo and she didn't look at all phased she was just smirking at the camera like she knew me and Jasper were watching.

Never gonna stop, give it up.

Such a dirty mind.

Always get it up for the touch

of the younger kind.

My my my i yi woo,

m m m m m m m my my my i yi woo.

M M M My Sharona,

M M M My Sharona,

M M M My Sharona,

M M M My Sharona.

And then she blew me away; she jumped on the front podium, that just came out of now where, and started playing the solo like a pro. She was hopping up and down in BLACK LEATHER HIGH HEAL BOOTS for God sake, with out tripping. She went into the rift and started spinning then dropped to her knees still playing, milking the cat calls and the applause from the audience. There where even fireworks and everything. There were two big screens that showed Bella doing her moves. With a bow at the end of her solo she just went next to the back playing next to the drummer.

Ooooooooooo-oh, my Sharona

Ooooooooooo-oh, my Sharona

Ooooooooooo-oh, my Sharona

The song ended and Bella was smirking again I was still shocked and Jasper had his mouth open wide. I was first to come out of the little trance or whatever.

"Damn my lil sis rock!"I can't believe that was Bella.

"I'm so proud!" Jasper said now whipping away his fake tears

"Hey guys did you like that?!" Bella asked "Well were at the part of the show where we're go into the solo's; so Nick will go first and I'll follow, YOU READY FOR THAT?!" The crowd went wild and screamed yes. Wonder what this Nick guy gonna rap about

Nick came up dressed up in a white wife beater, black baggy jeans, and a black hoody with a pair of black And 1.

"What up New York! Now these two song gonna rape for ya'll are both dedicated to my band mate B-eazy also known as Bella 'White Girl' Swan, so sit back and those at home turn the volume all the way up!" I turn to the family that all looked confused at Bella's new nicknames; again pausing the concert.

"B-eazy?" was what Edward said very slowly like the lame he is. "Emmet I'm not lame, I'm old fashion." At that me, Jasper, Rose, and Alice broke out laughing. Esme and Carlisle were both snickering. "I'm not a lame," Eddie mumbled to himself; and for him to say that just made him sound more of a lame.

"Whatever Edward I happen to like B-eazy." See, Jasper's cool and he's even older than Edward.

When we turned our attention back to the TV and I pushed play.

"This song I'm gonna have little help form some old Friend Deaf Punk." Oh shit I heard this song on the radio last week this song kicks ass.

(Daft Punk Intro)

Work it

Make it

Do it

Makes Us

Harder

Better

Faster

Stronger

This song rocks I can't believe Bella or B-eazy is in a band with this guy.

n- n- now th- that don't kill me

can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

cause i cant get much wronger

man I've been waitin' all night now

that's how long I've been on ya

(Daft Punk)

Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger,

More than ever hour after hour work is never over

(Nicholas)

I need you right now

I need you right now

lets get lost tonight

you could be my black kate moss tonight

play secretary I'm the boss tonight

and you don't give a f what they all say right?

awesome, the christian and and kristen dior

damn they don't make 'em like this anymore

I ask, cause i'm not sure

do anybody make real shit anymore?

bow in the presence of greatness

cause right now thou has forsaken us

you should be honored by my lateness

that i would even show up to this fake sht

so go ahead go nuts go ape sht

specially on my best stand on my bape sht

act like you can't tell who made this

new gospel homey take six, and take this, haters

Now at this point we all turned to look at Carlise who was bobbin' his head and rapping the chorus

n- n- now th- that don't kill me

can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

cause I cant get much wronger

man I've been waitin' all night now

that's how long I've been on ya

I need you right now

I need you right now

me likey

I don't know if you got a man or not,

if you made plans or not

god put me in the plans or not

I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot

but I know that god put you in front of me

so how the hell could you front on me

there's a thousand you's there's only one of me

I'm trippin' I'm caught up in the moment right?

this is louis vuitton dime night

so we gon' do everything that kan like

heard they'd do anything for a klondike

well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike

and she'll do anything for the limelight

and we'll do anything when the time's right

ugh, baby you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

n- n- now th- that don't kill me

can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

cause Ii can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

cause I cant get much wronger

man I've been waitin all night now

that's how long I've been on ya

I need you right now

I need you right now

you know how long I've been on ya?

since prince was on apollonia

since OJ had isotoners

don't act like I never told ya (x6)

baby you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

n- n- now th- that don't kill me

can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

cause I cant get much wronger

man I've been waitin all night now

that's how long I've been on ya

I need you right now (x4)

you know how long I've been on ya?

since prince was on apollonia

since OJ had isotoners

don't act like I never told ya

never told ya (x4)

never over (x8)

(Harder, better, faster, stronger...)

(Daft Punk)

Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger,

More than ever hour after hour work is never over

(4x)

At the end we all were staring at Carlisle who knew all the words to the song.

"Carlisle you know this song?" Edward asked who still had his mouth open.

"Edward, this may surprise you but I may be over 500 but that doesn't mean I'm not up to date with today's music. It's got a great message." At this I had to get five to my old man.

* * *

_**AN: WAS THIS A GOOD CHAPTER. SONGS WERE My Sharona by The Knack, and Stronger by Kayne West. I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE REDO OF 'A DIFFERENT LIFE . WHO WOULD OF THOUGHT THAT CARLISLE KNOWS ABOUT KAYNE WEST SO R&R  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**APOV**

We all turned back to the stage and Nick had some other guy on stage with him

"Hey ya'll, these some of my guys form the chi and there here to help me out with this next one so give it up for 3 Deep and Lil Boosie ." I know the next song it was a favorite of mine.

I N D E P E N D E N T Do You Kno Wat That Mean Mane X2

She Got Her Own House

She Got Her Own Car

Two Jobs Work Hard U A Bad Broad

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

Nick:

I N D E P E N D E N T Do You Kno Wat That Mean

Baby Phat Jus Relax Front Ya Own Flat Screen

Back Rubs Cook Clean And Dont Make Her Make Her Seen

When U Call Her On Her Cellular

She Tell She Dont Need

Not A God Damn Thing You A Hot Damn Thing

If U Think U Finna Get Her Wit A God Damn ??

You Insane Boy You Betta Get Some God Damn ??

She A Fool Been In School Even Walked Across The Stage

She Say I Love Nick From His Looks To His Ways

The Stilettos The Jays Depend On How The Weather Look

Flip Flops Slippers Jus To Show Off The Pedicure

Flip Flop Niggas Depend On How The Cheddar Look

She'll Buy Her Own I Dont Think She 'll Never Look

In A Man Face Standin Waitin For Him To Take Care Of Her

She'll Rather Go To Work And Pay The Bills On Schedule

_At this point both me and Rose stood up and started dancing and sing the chorus_

I N D E P E N D E N T Do You Kno Wat That Mean Mane

I N D E P E N D E N T Do You Kno Wat That Mean

She Got Her Own House

She Got Her Own Car

Two Jobs Work Hard U A Bad Broad

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

Phat:

She A Dumb Dime Keeper

Gutta Like Keisha

Work That Meat Up

_The screen changed and it showed the band dancing backstage Bella was dancing with a little girl on her hip while lip singing the words._

She A Good Freaker

She Stay On Her Shit

She Got Her Own Shit

She Dont Never Trip

All She Want Is That ick

She Bossy Flossy

Keep Them Hoes Off Me

Gutta Lil Slang Mane I Love When She Talkin

A Independent Chick Do U Kno Wat That Mean

She Cook She Clean Never Smell Like Onion Rings

22s On Her Whip Oh She Do It Large

And She Break A Nigga Off Got A Nigga Spoil

She A Bad Lil Chick A Fly Lil Chick

Hit Me On My Phone She Like To Buy That ick

Got Her Stunna Shades Lookin Like Something

Stallion Hair Long She A Nice Sumthing

She Like To Go To The Mall Everyday For A Outfit

Hair Did Nails Did Independent Wat She Call That

I N D E P E N D E N T Do You Kno Wat That Mean Mane

I N D E P E N D E N T Do You Kno Wat That Mean

She Got Her Own House

She Got Her Own Car

Two Jobs Work Hard U A Bad Broad

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

Lil Boosie:

She Got Her Own House

Drive Her Own Whip

Range Rover All White Like Her Toe Tips

She Got A Pretty Smile

Smell Real Good

The Only Time She Need Mane For That Good Jugg

They Buy The Bar Too

They Superstars Too

They Be Like You Aint Got No Money

Take You Broke Tail Home

Baby Phat They On

They Clothes Match They Phone

They Be Like Yea!! When They Song Come On

Leave The Club Kinda Early Cuz They Gotta Go To Work

I Mess Wit Supervisors Who Got Credit Like Big Turk

So Dusty Feet Please Dont Bother Me

I Got Independent Dimes On My Mind Who Spoil Me

Coogi Hat Coogi Fit So Sick

Thats A Gift From My Independent Chick Yes Sir

Tryna Get To Her Gotta Be Yourself Mane

Cuz She Got Her Own Money

She Dont Need No Help Mane

I N D E P E N D E N T Do You Kno Wat That Mean Mane

I N D E P E N D E N T Do You Kno Wat That Mean

She Got Her Own House

She Got Her Own Car

Two Jobs Work Hard U A Bad Broad

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

If U Aint On Sit Down

By the end Rose and me even had Esme join us I was a little shocked cause I didn't see her dancing with us in my vision.

"Mom how did you learn to dace like that," Again Edward and his prudish ways was shocked that his mother knew how to dance.

"Well dear, usually when you guys are all out I listen to the radio while I'm cleaning and I occasionally watch Mtv, Logo, Vh1, and Bet." Now I was really shocked

"Mom, you know about Logo?" that was Emmet with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Well yes dear, I like watching some of the documentaries, and also I like watching the reruns of Queer as Folk. How I miss that show." Now I was the one with my mouth hung open. _'Edward how did we not know our mother watch Queer as folk?' _

"Alice I don't know and really don't want to know. Let's just go back to watching the concert." With that we turned back to the Concert. When Bella came on stage in her new outfit; I was proud that I finally rubbed off on her, but I don't know about all the leather.

_**AN: WHAT'S BELLA'S OUTFIT AND WHO LIKED HOW I DID ESME, WHO WOULD OF THOUGHT THAT THE STAY AT HOME MOM HAD SOME FLAVOR TO HER. THE SONG WAS I.N,D,E,P.E.N.D.E.N.T. BY Webbie**_

_**s m Neal**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Read AN at the end **_

_I OWN NOTHING. MEYERS OWN TWILIGHT AND THE SONGS I USE ARE OWN BY THE ARTIST NOT ME._

**EPOV**

To say that I was shocked to see Bella's choice of clothing would be an understatement. Bella was wearing a black and white leather corset with a black mini leather skirt. Her figure had changed a lot since the last time I saw her; her body was curvier in all the right ways, her bust was much lager from a small b cup six years ago to now lovely d cup. Her hips were wider giving, her more of an hour glass frame. Her beautiful long legs were covered in black leather thigh high heal boots. Her long wavy hair was curled and flowing down her back; her once pale skin had a sun kiss glow to it. She looked absolutely mouth watering. If I thought she was beautiful when she was 17, she was even more stunning now at 23. Damn, I'm an idiot. Why did I leave? I was so engrossed in her appearance that I almost missed her performance.

"Hey guys, do you like the look?!" she asked the audience receiving Screams of yes and cat calls; it was very hard to choke back the growl rumbling in my chest. "Well guys, its now my time to shine now unlike Nick I'm gonna perform four songs off my solo album 'Stripped' so if your ready I'd like to call out my good friend REDMAN" the last part she shouted. It was me again that paused concert receiving groans, growls, and a few profanities form my family.

"Why did you pause?" Rosalie spoke out loud for the first time tonight.

"I was just gonna ask who is this Red Menn." I was curious as to who he could be and was he a possible lover of my Bella.

"First" that is Emmet looking annoyed and ready to pounce, "The name is Redman. Secondly, he is a rapper who usually raps with his friend Method Man; he acts in movies like 'How High' and he was in 'Seed of Chucky' now if you don't mind I would like to see the performance." With that I turned back to the performance.

Dirty by Christina Aguilera

(Redman)

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty you nasty (yeah)

Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you ain't dirrty

You ain't here to party (woo!)

_ Men in cut up black and white shirts came on staged and started dancing with Bella in ways I haven't_

(Bella)

Ladies (move)

Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) 7x

Uh- Lemme loose

Oh, I'm overdue

Give me some room

I'm comin through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)

Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are smashing (oh)

No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)

About to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

_The way she was swaying her hips was getting me very excited; usually I was disgusted by this from other people, but when Bella did it Damn I'm really an idiot for leaving._

Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up

So ladies, fellas

Drop your cups

Body's hot

Front to back

Now move your ass

I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)

Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

_When she dropped it like it was hot my mouth hit the floor and I was so turned on by her performance Jasper was sending me glares _

'_Hey dammit that's my little sister and I really don't want to get ripped to shreds by Alice for lusting after Bella so if you don't mind cut the shit Edward' his thoughts rung in my head and I nodded apologetically _

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)

We're still going, eight in the morning

There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)

Hot rocking, everyone's talking

'_Guess Little Bell's isn't so innocent after all. Gotta give the girl her props for singing and dressing the way she is right now', that was the nicest' thing Rosalie ever thought about Bella_

Give all you got (give it to me)

Just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

'_Wow I never thought my daughter could talk like that, but if it makes her happy I won't say anything. But I most see if I could get her to introduce me to P Diddy, if she knows him, he's always been a favorite of mine and just think If I could decorate his home for him' Esme's thoughts trailed off to all the ways she would decorate P Diddy homes. Again, I'm shocked my mother knows about Hip Hop and P Diddy. _

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)

It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one

You've been waiting on

Get up, get it up

Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you want

To the maximum

Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

What to do when the music starts to drop

That's when we take it to the parking lot

And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops

Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

(Redman)

Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show

I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove

My gear look like the bank got my money froze

For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll

Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)

If the media shine

I'm shining with both of the sleeves up

Yo Christina, better hop in here

My block live and in color, likes Rodman hair (yeah)

The club is packed, the bar is filled

I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill

Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals

I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels

Throw it up

Baby it's brick city, you heard of that

We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac

Dogs let 'em out, women, let 'em in

It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

(Bella)

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)

Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)

Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party (party)

Sweat dripping over my body (body)

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

_Bella dancing became more in sync with her back up dancers and the moves she was doing I was wondering if she was a vampire now with her doing all that with out falling._

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

(Ooh oh)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Ooh oh)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dance and getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what

_With the end of the song my mouth was still gaped open and only thing that popped into every mind is how did Bella become so Dirrty? As she put it._

"Hey guys I hope you liked that one my next song is for those that have been hurt and survived it.

Fighter

(After all you put me through

You'd think I'd despise you

But in the end, I wanna thank you

'Cause you made me that much stronger)

Well I thought I knew you,

Thinking that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust,

Called your bluff, time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were there, by my side,

Always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mhm

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know, just how capable

I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Ooh, yeah, oh

Never saw it coming,

All of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in

On a good thing before I'd realized your game

I heard you're going 'round

Playin' the victim now

But don't even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave, mm

After all of the fights and the lies

Guess you're wanting to haunt me

But that won't work anymore

No more, uh uh, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now

And never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

_Ok so the first verse didn't sound like it was meant for me but the second verse hit home._

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust, so cruel?

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies,

Disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

You won't stop me

_When she was singing the verse she on her knee's clutching her heart as if she it was breaking. Bella always saw the good in me, but now she probably sees me as a monster. _

I am a fighter and I

(I'm a fighter)

I ain't gonna stop

(I ain't gonna stop)

There is no turning back

I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget, but I

I remember

Yes, I remember

I remember

Thought I would forget

I remember

Yes, I remember

I'll remember

_She remembers I thought her memories of me would fade but I was wrong she remembers everything and now I have to make this right. _

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

At the end my family was giving me apologetic smiles and I was just sitting there taking it all in she remembers and she may hate me but I have to find out.

"Hey every one did you like that?" she asked her breath was ragged and her face and neck was flushed. "Well guys I have two more songs before the second interview so I hope you like it." With that said and done she walked off stage for a minute or two and came back on stage with a pair of jeans on, but still in that ravishing corset. A band came up from behind her but not any of her band mates, on the corner of the screen a little window popped up showing backstage. Bella band was sitting back stage, all of them in dressed casually in jeans and shirts that said words of inspiration. With them was a little girl that was know older that four with brown hair and Bella's eyes. Could she be Bella's daughter? Before I could pause to address my family the music started and I was drawn to my Bella's voice.

opens with music and an ahhhhh)

Lay your head on my pillow

Here you can be yourself

No one has to know what you are feeling

No one but me and you

I won't tell your secrets

Your secrets are safe with me

I will keep your secrets

Just think of me as the pages in your diary

I feel such a connection

Even when you're far away, mhm

Ooooo baby, if there is anything that you fear (anything)

Call 489-4608 and I'll be here

_Please God let that be her real number_

I won't tell your secrets

Your secrets are safe with me

I will keep your secrets

Just think of me as the pages in your diary

(yeah, mum, ayeah, you know what?)

Only we know what is talked about baby boy

I don't know how you can be driving me so crazy boy

Baby when you're in town, why don't you come around boy

I'll be the loyalty you need, you can trust me boy

I won't tell your secrets

Your secrets are safe with me

I will keep (I will keep) your secrets (your secrets)

Just think of me as the pages in your diary

Everybody say wooooo (wooooo)

Lemme hear you say woooooo (woooooo)

Lemme hear you say woooooo (woooooo)

I'm saying woo-ooooo (woo-ooooo)

Lemme hear you say I won't tell (I won't tell)

I won't tell (I won't tell) I won't tell (I won't tell)

Ooooo, the secrets, break it down

(piano and murmurs of "secrets" until end)

This song threw me; does this mean I still have a chance to win back my love.

After the audience calmed down it was time for Bella last song and if God was listening to my plea Bella came up to the mic again to speak. "Hey guys these last two songs are from apart of my life when I was head over heals in love and though me and this person are now longer together, he will hold a piece of me forever, he will be the only one that can make my heart race and weak at the knees. So with the help of my band mate my last song will be 'Weak'." With that the music began and Nadine came back on stage

(Bella)

I don't know what it is that you've done to me

But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way

What ever it is that you do when you do what you're doing

It's a feeling I want to stay

Refrain:

Cause my heart starts beating triple time

With thoughts of lovin you on my mind

I can't figure out just what to do

When the cause and cure is you.

Bella & Nadine:

I get so

Weak in the knees

I can hardly speak

I loose all control

And something takes over me

In a daze, it is so amazing

It's not a phase

I want you to stay with me

By my side

I swallow my pride

Your love is so sweet

It knocks me right off of my feet

Can't explain

Why you're lovin makes me weak

(Nadine)

Time after time after time

I try to fight it

But your love strong

It keeps on holding on

Resistance is down

When you're around

Cries fading

In my condition

I don't want to be alone

Refrain:

Cause my heart starts beating triple time

With thoughts of lovin you on my mind

I can't figure out just what to do

When the cause and cure is you.

I get so

Weak in the knees

I can hardly speak

I loose all control

And something takes over me

In a daze, it is so amazing

It's not a phase

I want you to stay with me

By my side

I swallow my pride

Your love is so sweet

It knocks me right off of my feet

Can't explain

Why you're lovin makes me weak

Bridge:

I try hard to fight it

No way can I deny it

Your love so sweet

Knocks me off my feet

I get so

Weak in the knees

I can hardly speak

I loose all control

And something takes over me

In a daze, it is so amazing

It's not a phase

I want you to stay with me

By my side

I swallow my pride

Your love is so sweet

It knocks me right off of my feet

Can't explain

Why you're lovin makes me weak

(Bella)

I get so weak

Blood starts racing

Through my veins

(Nadine)

I get so weak-

Boy it's something

I can't explain

(Both)

I get so weak

Something bout the way ya do

The things you do-o-o it

Knock right off of my feet (off my feet)

Can't explain why your love

It makes me weak

(Both)

I get so

Weak in the knees

I can hardly speak

I loose all control

And something takes over me

In a daze, it is so amazing

It's not a phase

I want you to stay with me

By my side

I swallow my pride

Your love is so sweet

It knocks me right off of my feet

Can't explain

Why you're lovin makes me weak

The song ended with the chorus fading out. That song was now my all time favorite, it was true her heart did race, she always got weak at the knee's at one sweet kiss, and with her our love was powerful, it was so amazing and I was always in a daze after staring in to the eyes of my love. Bella is and always will be my mate, my heart, my soul, my other half. Without her I'm incomplete and to be whole again I have to be with her. After the concert I will track Bella down. I don't care if she makes me crawl to the Arctic and back, I will. I will beg her for forgiveness and one day and hopefully soon she will once again be mine, but this time it will be for all eternity.

* * *

**_AN: DID YOU LIKE MY MUSIC CHOICES IN ALL THE OTHER FANFIC'S I READ ABOUT BELLA BEING A SINGER THERE CHOICES WERE OVER USED ALOT. THE SONGS I USED DESCRIBE BELLA SHE IS NOW AFTER EVERYTHING THAT SHE HAS GONE THROUGH. I KNOW BELLA WAS SUPPOSE TO BE WEAK IN NEW MOON BUT I COT SO DAMN TIRED OF THAT I ALWAYS SAW THE POTENTIAL OF BELLA BEING A STRONGER PERSON SO THIS IS HOW SHE IS NOW SHE'S NOT AS WEAK AS BEFORE AND AFTER I POST THE SECOND INTERVIEW YOU WILL UNDERSTAND MY VERSION OF BELLA BETTER. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN READING AND REVIEWING S.M.F. I AM STILL WRITING PART TWO AND I DON'T THINK I'M DOING A SEQUEL TO THAT ONE ANY WAY. THE SONGS I USED WERE 'SECRETS' BY Alica Keys, 'FIGHTER' AND 'DIRRTY' BY Christina Aquilera AND 'WEAK' BY SWV. THANKS AGAIN AND PLEASE REVIEW MORE._**

**s m Neal**


	7. THE SECOND INTERVIEW

**Please read AN at the end**

**The Interview part II**

**EPOV**

It was a good ten seconds before the applause started to die down, and the screen to shift to backstage were Bella ran off stage to the little girl from earlier. Again I wondered who the girl was but I was thrown from that thought when the screen faded back to what I'm guessing was earlier to day for part two of the interview. The bands seating had now change, Bella and Nadine in the middle with Nicholas on the right and Dean still on the left of Bella (a.n_**. the seating arrangements our Nick, Nad, Bell, and Dean**_)

"Hey everyone, it Kurt again and I'm here with the one and only twilight. So guys what made you choose the charities for this concert." Well that was blunt but still a good question.

"Our reason for choosing these charities is because we all our connected to them." Ok that did not answer my question Nick paused and started to speak again. "For the Susan G charity, everyone in our band had someone that was had a bout with cancer and we thought that we should help out with the concert. My grandmother Lina, she had cancer and she fought long and hard and won her battle, so tonight I play for her."

"_that's so sweet how he's honoring his grandmother." __**Esme thought to herself.**_

"Yea my sister Terry had breast cancer so I sing for her to night," Nadine said with a tear cascading down her cheek.

"A teacher at me and Bells old school had breast cancer as well so I sing and play for her tonight." Dean said as he glanced at Bella.

"So Bella, you to are singing for this teacher of yours?" Kurt asked.

"Yes and No." Bella paused as she was whipping away the many tears she was crying; how I wish I could be there to comfort her instead of that Dean bastard. Oops did I just think that? "I'm singing for both Ms. Cope and my mother." At this my whole family gasped the same thought going though all of their minds.

"_Renee had cancer?" _we all thought.

"It's still hard to believe that she's gone, two years. Its been two years since I lost another mother." She whispered the last so low that I could barely heard; but Esme heard this and broke down; I was about to pause the concert when Bella spoke again. "I lost two great women that were my mothers and tonight I will sing a special song for them." It was quit for minute Bella had stopped crying but silent tears still fell and Esme rested her head on Carlisle's chest.

"And the other charity, what would make you choose RAINN?" with this question Bella's band mates all turned to her and her once pain stricken face was whipped away as she answered with determination in her eyes yet in her voice she still sounded some what broken and with a bit of pain.

"Because I, to am a victim." With this Bella eyes began to tear up again but she held them back the only thing in going through my family minds were

_When did this happen? _**Jasper**_  
_

_Why did that have to happen to her of all people? First Rose and now Bella, why God must you heart my children! _**Esme thought**_  
_

_And finally who's the son of a bitch to touch My Bella? _**Me**_  
_

**RPOV**

When Bella said she was a victim my heart began to break, no one deserved to go through something so horrible. I too was a victim and for Bella to say that she was a victim on national TV to show how strong she really is and makes me sad once again for judging her.

"I was dating this guy for a while and he was no good at all he always made me feel weak and made me felt like nothing, and when I told him that I didn't want to have a more physical relationship he just attacked me." It was me who pause the show this time when I heard Esme's and my own sobs.

"My poor baby." Esme said to herself

**EPOV**

I sat their still; to everyone else I must've looked like a corpse. My innocent Bella, how could someone do that her? She's such a pure and loving person she didn't deserve that no one deserved that. Esme was sobbing; being held by Carlisle and Rose was begin held by Emmet with him trying to comfort her. The rest of us were silent until Rose spoke with rage and anger in her tone of voice

"Alice," she hissed, "why didn't you tell anyone this was going to happen? That Bella was, that she was ." she trailed off the end not even able to say it.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't know, Edward made me promise not to look into Bella's future, I didn't know until I saw the commercial for the concert a few weeks ago when I got a vision of the entire concert, and the reason I didn't tell you all was because it wasn't my secret to tell it was Bella's and Bella's only." Alice finished.

"I can't believe all that happened to her she lost her mom and she was raped what else has my poor daughter have to go through." Esme said and Alice head fell this caught my attention and it was now my turn to speak.

"What else do you know Alice?" I asked with my voice sounding broken.

"The child that was dancing with Bella was her daughter, she's the product of Bella's attack." I felt my throat in the pit of my stomach, the air I was breathing all left my body and I dropped to my knees with my hands knotted in my hair. The fierce growl that came form my chest was so loud all of my family had to cover their ears. _I had enough of this_ I thought to myself. I was going to go to my Bella and beg for forgiveness. I was about to leave when my family stopped me.

"You can't leave yet Edward, you need to watch the rest of the interview and the concert for answers, we all need answers Edward." My father spoke to me as he held me by the shoulders.

"Fine, but afterwards I going to find her, beg her to take me back and kill the monster that hurt my angel." With that I turned the concert back on.

"Bella for you to have gone through all that and be here is a testament to show how strong you are." Kurt said, and it was true my Bella was strong. "But Bella with your solo song Dirrty don't you think that people get the wrong message?" he asked.

"It is testament and my music reflects that, Dirrty was a song to show some people form my past that I'm not as soft and naive as I use to be. Fighter, which is for the two men that hurt me both in their own ways, is to show that I'm no longer that weak and clumsy girl any more. For I was once weak and now I'm strong and with my music I want to inspire other people to be strong." she said with a determined look, with no more tears.

"Well again thank you Bella and Twilight; now on with the show." Kurt said and the screen shifted to the band all wearing white t-shirts and jeans on each shirt was a picture and on Bella was a picture of Renee.

"This is for my moms" said Bella. Which brought a smile to Esme's face

_' Is she talking about me i know she's talking about Renee but can she still see me as her daughter.Oh God Please reunite me with my daughter and let me show her that i still lover her and i will never leave her again.' _Esme thought and prayed.

I remember by Blac Haze

Intro:

I reminisce on my mom

bout the good times we had and the bad times

Verse 1

I remember mom she used to hold me in her arms

the feelin was a charm

aint no need to be alarmed

hittin me up with the love we was poor

I can recall livin on the run I can't imagine all the pain that my mom felt

tryin to raise 3 kids on a small wealth

hard times wasn't nothin but a way of life

my mom never knew she would have to sacrifice

my old man hit the road neglected his spouse

I had no choice now im the man of the house

the possibilities grew at a fast rate

now Im on the street tryin to get that cash straight

tryin to stay up out of jail at the same time

a young G claiming fame the game is mine

my old girl had my back through all

the stress and drama took a test of time

in my mind I remember mama

Chorus: repeat 4x

ooh mama mama mama ooh mama mama mama

I remember mama

Verse 2

I told my mama that forever my fools fake

I can't recall my actions at school straight

I'm skippin class thinkin its the thing to do

no education watches what that brings to you

my old man was a crack fiend wont lie

need to change his ways I know he won't try

every time he came around it was mad drama

I couldn't take it always hittin on my mama

he had no idea he was breakin me down

I was screamin out loud without makin a sound

one day I just snapped to my surprise stood up to my dad looked him dead in

his eye

I guess God gave me strength to deal with that

told my old man he gotta chill with that

no more beatin on my mom better watch that

I'm a man so you better squash that

Chorus:

Verse 3

Mom I remember mom all the love I remember

you have a place in my heart forever

She was down for me every time I fell

mama had to come get me at the county jail

look at me in the courtroom facin time

hopin the judge reduce my crime

mama never used to fuss but I knew she was hurt

look at me on the street corner puttin in work

I tried hide to hide the fact that I was slangin rocks

mama used to find crack bags in my socks

I would lie until the day they wasn't mine

but you can rest assure and do time

it all came to the light she knew the scoops

I was out runnin with the wrong groups

mama needed me so I had to change my style

and on top of that im lookin at a brand new child

I aint no time for havin cops chasin me

realizing jail aint the place to be

I remember

Chorus

This song is for anybody who's lost somebody

Ya know what I'm sayin

I lost my mom

but she still lives with me in my heart

to the day I leave to the day I die

I will forever keep u in my mind and my heart

cuz I remember

I remember

* * *

_**AN: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATES IN A WHILE AND PLEASE FOLKS UPDATE MORE OFTEN. I SO THOUGHT THAT AFTER MY FRESHMEN YEAR I WOULD HAVE MY SCHEDULE BETTER BUY ITS NOT IT'S EVEN WORSE I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY I'M A DOUBLE MAJOR. **_

_**s m Neal **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO UPDATE ON MY STORIES MORE OFTEN I REALLY NEED THE FEEDBACK SO PLAESE VOTE ON MY POLL AND REVIEW MORE AND ASLO DON'T KILL ME I HATE IT WHEN AUTHORS PUT UP AN'S AS CHAPTERS BUT I REALLY NEED TO GET MY POINTS ACROSS ON ALL MY STORIES  
**_

_**s m Neal**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN**__**: **__**THOUGHT I TRIED SOMETHING NEW FOR ME WITH THE DICLAMIER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND READ THE OTHER AN AT THE END**_

Dean: so Ms. Neal what going on in this chapter

Author: Dean you know I can't tell you

Edward: but I wanna know (gets down on his knees) I'll do anything you want (he winks flashing that sexy grin of his and licking his lips)

Author: As much as I would love that you're only seventeen and I don't wanna go to jail

Edward: (pouting) I won't tell if you won't and we both know I'm much older than that

Dean: You know I'm twenty- four and much more experienced, you sure don't want to tell me (with his own devilish grin)

Author: I know how experienced you are I created you remember

Edward: I wish Sheena created me to. (He mumbles to himself)

Author: What about Meyers?

Edward: She's nice and all but she won't put any lemons in her stories I didn't get laid until book four.

Dean: Sucks to be you (he smirks at Edward) but Sheena Baby you know you wanna tell me

Author: You know Edward, in this world Breaking Dawn doesn't exist. (Thank God the author thinks to her self) and Dean I might take you up on that.

Edward: Wait, what, I'm still virgin, God Dammit, (hands in the air but a second later he snaps his head towards Sheena) well Sheena you could be my first cause if you remember in New Moon I'm single.

Dean: Actually she can have us both

(Dean winks at Sheena, suddenly the three of them are in a bedroom and Sheena's chained to the Bed both Dean, who looks like Chuck Bass from Gossip Girl, and Edward, who looks a lot like Robert P,. stalks towards her only in boxers)

Edward: Any last words before we continue

Author: I don't own the Twilight characters but I'm borrowing Edward for the time being.

**EPOV**

The last song was beautiful and Esme stopped sobbing; we were waiting for the applause to go down so the next song will start when they did that Dean came back up to the mic.

"This song is for my Angel" he said with a quick look at Bella; who seemed to be stunned. When the music started her eyes began to water and Bella's cheeks had a slight tint of pink

Hinder Lips of Angel

Honey why you callin me so late

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey why you cryin

Is everything ok

I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

Well my girls in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice

Sayin my name

It sounds so sweet

Comin from the lips of an angel

Hearin those words

It makes me weak

And I Dont

Never want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're callin me tonight

And yes I dreamt of you too

Does he know your talkin' to me?

Will it start a fight?

No, I don't think she has a clue

Well, my girls in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice

Sayin my name

It sounds so sweet

Comin from the lips of an angel

Hearin those words

It makes me weak

And I Dont

Never want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice

Sayin my name it sounds so sweet

Comin from the lips of an angel

Hearin those words

It makes me weak

And I Dont

Never want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Never want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you callin me so late?

That song seemed somewhat about me, but I'm night sure. It seemed to be more about Bella and Dean than me and hear. Is something going on between them? My family seemed to ketch on to that as well; time to pause the concert, again.

'_So...' thought Carlisle "Be_lla and this other vampire may of had or are having some type of relationship, that's interesting." He said softly.

"He seems like, um, a nice young, um, man." Esme spoke just above a whisper.

"Well she seems happy maybe we should-" I cut out Jasper off before he could say more

With all the authority and confidence I could muster I spoke "It doesn't matter after the concert I'm gonna track Bella down, and beg for forgiveness." With that I turned the Concert back on.

Dean was still center stage and Bella had tears streaming down her face.

"This next song was about a woman I truly loved. Now this song is kind a surprise to Bella so one my friends are gonna play lead guitar for her so now introducing Jacob Black." Bella looked even more stunned, Jacob Black came on stage and it seemed that the other band mates stiffened when Black came on stage.

When everything was settled Bella went back stage. She was still crying, when her little girl came to sit on her mothers lap. Bella kissed her daughters forehead and the little girl kissed Bella's cheeks. It was such a heart warming moment, when the music began Bella's little girl whispered something to her mother. To the humans they probably didn't ketch what was said between the two but we heard.

"Its ok mommy." The little girl spoke trying to comfort her mother.

"I know. Thanks Jasmine."

Before any one could speak the music started and I wanted to hear the song, so I hid the remote; we could talk about the child's name later.

Hinder better than me

I think you can do much better than me

After all the lies that I made you believe

Guilt kicks in then I start to see

The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be

(Oh)

_On the screen it showed pictures of Bella and Dean, the first was just him holding her by the waist_

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remember

(Oh)

What it feels like beside you

_The second picture showed Bella lying in Bed with Dean lying down beside her_

I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

_Some of the lyrics I raised an eye brow to they didn't, did they?_

While looking through your old box of notes

I found those pictures I took that you were looking for

If there's one memory I don't wanna lose

That time at the mall

You and me in the dressing room

(Oh)

_The next pictures were of them both kissing in ways I never kissed my Bella. That answered my last question_

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remember

(Oh)

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm laying in is getting colder

Wish you never would have said it's over

And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older

'Cause we never really had our closure.

This can't be the end

End

_The next one showed Bella, Dean, and Jasmine at the beach on a cloudy day_

I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

_The next was not a picture but a headline "Twilight lead singer and lead guitarist call a quits after a two year relationship._

I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

(And I think you should know this)

You deserve much better than me

(And I think you should know this)

You deserve much better than me

(And I think you should know this)

You deserve much better than me

(And I think you should know this)

When the song ended Dean went backstage and held Bella and Jasmine in his arms.

My family and I were all stunned, the concert was paused and no one spoke but they did have their thoughts

_So they were together;_ Carlisle

_I wonder what happened; Esme_

_If he hurt my sister I'll kill him; _Em

_When will that girl get her happy ending; _Rosalie

_You still have a chance Edward; _Alice

I wasn't really paying attention, so yes my questions were answered. They were, as in not any more, together; but it didn't matter. Soon I was going to get my Bella back

_Soon my Bella SOON _

_**AN: I'M JUST WONDERING ARE YOU GUYS REALLY INTERESTED IN THIS STORY CUZ YOU GUYS REALLY DON'T REVIEW AND I JUST WANTED TO KNOW ALSO I ASK THAT ALL CAST THEIR VOTE BY SENDING A REVIEW**_

_**A For Edward**_

_**B For Dean **_

_**C For them both**_

_**YOU ALL HAVE UNTIL SUNDAY NIGHT TO VOTE THROUGH SENDING ME A REVIEW**_

_**s m Neal**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: HEY ALL I'M GONNA EXTEND BOTH THE VOTE FOR THE CONCERT AND THE POLL ON MY PROFILE ALL VOTING WILL END THURSDAY NIGHT FOR BOTH. I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSE TO UPDATE LAST NIGHT, BUT WHEN I GOT HOME FORM WORK LAST NIGHT I WAS DEAD TO THE WORLD, ALSO I HAVE ANOTHER STORY I'M WORKING ON THAT WILL BE UP SOON, THE SEQUEL TO MY ONESHOT ME & U WILL BE PUT OFF SINCE IT SEEMS NOT THAT MANY PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED. ALSO THE NEXT STORIES WILL UPDATE ON WILL BE "THE CONCERT" AND THE OTHER STORY I WANT YOU GUYZ TO PICK SO REVIEW OR SEND A PM.**_

_**s m Neal**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Read Disclaimer then AN**_

Author: well i'd be that was (still in bed, laying between Edward and Dean)

Edward: yeah i know, i never knew someone of your size could bend ( Looks at Sheena in Awe) that way, hell a human in general could been that way

Dean: Dude (Looks at Edward, over Sheena's shoulder while rubbing her hip, like Edward is special) didn't you know big women could do things skinny women can't even think of trying, you should see what happens when you add food in the mix.

Author: and i never thought a virgin would know how to move like that (Edward looks at Sheena with a mischievous grin)

Edward: well i may have been a virgin, but i'm not an imbecile. any way when i get Bella back i'm making sure she gains some more pound but before that i would like to experiment more on this whole real women with curves and the amazing things they can do.

Dean: Sheena you may wanna say that disclaimer quick cause me and Edward have plans for you for the rest of the day (Dean says as he pulls out melted chocolate, whipped cream and peaches)

Author: i don't own twilight and Ms. Meyers was lucky as hell to dream about Edward-

Edward:She didn't think of me that way, oh well her loss (covers himself with the cream and peaches while Dean covers himself chocolate). Are you hungry Sheena?

Author: in so many ways, but i do own Dean

Dean: and you have me all to yourself

**JPOV**

The tension was think, I was sending so many waves of calm, excitement, happiness and love that the affect had the whole family loopy. It was quit comical actually, everyone looked stoned. The Concert was back on Jake Black went backstage to sit with Jasmine, I wondered _'Did Bella name her child after me?' _but I dissed that thought. Bella had changed her cloths again, now she was dressed in black skinny jeans and a red halter, with black and red leather boots.

"Hey yall sorry about that, but sometimes the music gets to me. This next song was when I was willing to give up everything for someone, I wrote this song along time ago when I wanted this person back, to show him just how much I really loved him even though he thought my love for him was no way close to his supposed love for me. " Bella said and the look on Alice face made Edward wince.

"You deserve everything your going through, and for you to every doubt what Bella felt for you was wrong and cruel," Alice hissed

"What song is it Alice," I whispered in her ear.

"A song that will have Edward acting like a bitch in heat, and go into the fetal position." Was all she said. Emmet heard this and was laughing loudly until he heard the sounds

Garbage, Crush

_The first thing we heard was the moaning, Bella was moaning loudly into the mic and then the band came in, and she started to sing_

I would die for you

I would die for you

I've been dying just to feel you by my side

To know that you're mine

I will cry for you

I will cry for you

I will wash away your pain with all my tears

And drown your fear

_She hummed to the music rocking her hips in a sensual way snapping her fingers_

I will pray for you

I will pray for you

I will sell my soul for something pure and true

Someone like you

See your face every place that I walk in

Hear your voice every time I am talking

You will believe in me

And I will never be ignored

_Her movement were so sink with the music as she rubbed her left leg around the mic stand and would rub against it. _

I will burn for you

Feel pain for you

I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart

And tear it apart

I will lie for you

Beg and steal for you

_Bella dropped to her hand's and knee's, and Edward eye's were watching her every action_

I will crawl on hands and knees until you see

You're just like me

_She sat up a little supporting herself on her knee's as she swayed and rolled her hips, Causing Edward to moan loudly and I felt his arousel, his lust. _

Violate all the love that I'm missing

Throw away all the pain that I'm living

You will believe in me

And I can never be ignored

I would die for you

I would kill for you

I will steal for you

I'd do time for you

I would wait for you

I'd make room for you

I'd sink ships for you

To be close to you

To be a part of you

'Cause I believe in you

I believe in you

I would die for you

The last line really did Edward in, his eyes were pitch black, with desire, pain, lust, love and hunger. I guess Alice saw what he was about to do cause she leaped backwards, and landed on Edward stopping him from his second escape plan.

"No you will not go to her, and you will not and I do repeat you will not leave this house until the concert is complete; you did this, so now you have to suffer the consequences of your actions."

**EPOV**

I think Bella knew I was watching cause that little stunt she pooled had me thinking things that would make a priest blush, I don't see why we can't just go now and see her. It would be quick drive or run and I would finally have her back in my arms were she belonged.

"Alice just let me go, if I go to her now I can maybe get her to come back to me and get some answers to from her, if I go to her now I can maybe get her to come back to me," I whispered the end. Me just sitting here is not helping anyone.

"Edward," Alice sighed, "If you go to her now you'll miss out on the third interview which is just her, no band, if you go to her now you'll miss her anyway. Dean is planning on taking Bella and Jasmine away for a little while, and they really need to talk things out before you come back in the picture. And beside's what will you talk to her about, what would you say to her, that will convince her to come back to you? You haven't even thought what you'll say to her. After the concert she comes back with Dean and Jasmine than you can go to her, but right now you can't."

"Alice what makes you think I'm just gonna sit here and not do shit about it. She's my mate, she is my BELLA! She belongs with me not him. SHE IS MINE AND MINE ONLY I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND WATCH THIS, I'M GOING TO HER AND I WILL WIN HER BACK!" I roared, I never raise my voice to anyone in this family. Esme and Carlisle were stunned,

' _Well isn't someone acting like a spoiled brat, my Bella, mine, mine, mine. He sounds like an ass. No wonder Bella got herself a new vamp. The old one is acting like a whining bitch.  
_

Rosalie had amuse grin when she heard me growl, how I wanted knock it off her face. I was ready to attack her,

"OH yeah Edward," Emmet spoke coming towards me with his own growl building in his chest "your just gonna go to Bella and, what, try to Dazzle her and force her to be with you." Emmet piped in

'_Calm down Edward, and if you ever raise your voice like that to my wife you'll have me to deal with' _ Jasper thought to me after sending an image of him tearing off each of my fingers and setting them on fire. I never scene that side of Jasper and I don't ever want to see it again.

"I never s-" I tried to say

"No but you were planning on doing something along those lines, well guess what Edward, Bella is not the same person you knew and love. Before you try and win her back you need to find ot who she is now. That's why were watching this concert to figure out some more stuff about the new Bella Swan. No Shut the HELL UP AND WATCH THE DAMN SHOW!" Alice growl was menacing and she didn't look like her normal pixie self, no she looked like some deranged demon

"DAMN, Pixie I didn't know you had it in you." Emmet contorted as he grabbed my left arm, Jasper my right, and dragged me back to the couch. I was sandwich between the both of them and I couldn't move at all.

_**AN: SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATES FOR A WEEK BUT HERE'S THE CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND KEEP ON REVIEWING TELL ME THE NEXT STORY I SHOULD UPDATE ON**_


	12. Chapter 13 ITS A REAL CHAPTER

_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT _

The day concert had drown on and on. I do love the music but I really want it to end so I can get my girl back. Bella is my heart and soul, but I can not wait. soon we would be together. The concert was almost over; there was another interview and I was happy that it was just to be my love and not her with that Dean fellow again. How I loathed that pretty boy bastard. But hey I'll win her in the in. Hopefully. We all were quit as the scene shifted and Bella and Louder were now walking out side. Walking and talking causally.

"So Bella, what really happened with you and Dean? What was your relationship?

"My relationship with Dean was and is a friendship, we were together for a period of time, but now were friends again." she answered

"Is it possible for the you and Dean to ever get back together?" he asked

"Well anything possible, Dean is a great man a wonderful father to my Daughter Jazz so yea it is possible, but for now I really need him as a friend.

"So you do still love him?" Louder asked both he and I had somber faces

"Love was never the problem it was just that we both had trust issues and we both also loved other people from before"

"Bella, lets talk about you now so tell me about your self."

"Well I'm a single mom and I love it, my daughter is this ball of energy and total opposite of me, she loves pink and purple, she loves action movies for some odd reason and has a shopping addiction at the age of four (_**AN: SORRY IF I CHANGED JAZZ'S AGE**_). Um I have a degree in English. Apart from singing I own a few bookstores in Seattle, Chicago, L. A and in New York. I still love the classics music and book wise, but I have broaden my musical horizon. I voted for Obama, and I really love being independent I'm really happy with the were my life is taking me and I can't wait for the next chapter in my life." She said with a genuine smile. I was glad to hear, despite all the horrible things that has happen to my Bell, she is enjoying her human life. Maybe it was right for me to leave?

"Bella, tell me have you always been so open?" 

"Um no actually I was always so shy and with drown from things, but with time and age I've opened up more and excepted myself , my ex always told me that I didn't see myself clearly

"Which brings me to my next question, I did some digging and I found out that when you lived back in Forks you did have a boyfriend, is it true that most of your songs our about him/

"well yes, my Ex and I had a really deep connection and he is the inspiration for a lot of my songs. But so are a lot of other people. Inspiration can come from anything and sometimes when I think about him I write my feelings in song" Bella struggled to get out.

"Do you still love your Ex?" he asked, I to wondered and leaned closer to the screen

"I always have and always will love him, but I don't think we would be together again. We had problems and love can't always hold you together. We're also different people now. I know I changed a lot and don't think he could ever except the new me " 

NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO she can be with me I know I messed up but I still love her and need her she's my life. Sure physically I haven't changed but I have grown and have become wiser since our time together, I even got my PhD in physiology and I will prove to her that we can be together. 

"Tank you Bella and now on with the show"

With that the show was on again but put on pause. All eyes were on me now and if I could I would blush from all the attention.

"You see Edward, Bella is a different person now, she has a new life now, and she was right you guys did have problems. You were always in control and never let Bella have a say in what she wanted, in a relationship there has to be compromises and the two people must be equals, one can not have more power over the other." Alice spoke 

"But we love each other she said she was still in love with me and we all know that I love her." I answered

" Tat is true but Edward, say if you did get back together would you change her" Jasper asked I gave the my most honest answer.

"I don't know

_**AN: HEY ALL I DECIDED TO UPDATE ON THIS STORY BECAUSE IT WAS MUCH EASIER AND I HAVE BEEN THIKING A LOT ABOUT IT AMD THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, NOW FOLKS I WANT TO KOW IF I SHOULD END THIS STORY HERE AND GIVE YOU THE SEQUEL OR SHOULD I GIVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS I REALLY HOPED YOU GUYS LOVEED THIS STORY I KNOW I DID, AND I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINURE ON WITH THIS STORY AND THEN GIVE YOU THE SEQUEL WHICH WILL BE IN Bella's POV. APOLOGIZES FOR NOT UPDATIING ON CHRISTMAS, FAMILY EMERGANCYS HAD ME AWAY AND I DON'T HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK YET. I WANNA THANK YOU MY MOST TRUSTING FANS OF THIS STORY. I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND GOOD HEALTH. **_


	13. Chapter 14 this is the real deal you all

i don't own twilight or the songs i just own Dean, Jasmine, Nadine, and Nick

APOV

I was so happy about the next song it was Bella singing and the video was about me.

"Hey guys I thought I'd sing another song from my solo album this one is for all the mad haters Alice's in the world." Bella said with a grin. Behind here you could see the video for my favorite song of all time with Bella singing at a piano

Gwen Stefani What you waiting for

What an amazing time

What a family

How did the years go by

Now it's only me

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

La, la, la, la, la, la, la (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)

Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car

A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake

What if they say that you're a climber

Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone

Who really cares, cause it's your life

You never know, it could be great

Take a chance cause you might grow

Oh, ah, oh

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

_The family all stared at me in shocked as I screamed the lyrics out and danced around the room_

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Take a chance you stupid hoe

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself

You know it all by heart

Why are you standing in one place

Born to blossom, bloom to perish

Your moment will run out

Cause of your sex chromosome

I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks (for sure)

Life is short, you're capable

Oh, ah, oh

(Uh-huh, hu-huh)

Look at your watch now

You're still a super hot female

You got your million-dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

I can't wait to go back and do Japan

Get me lots of brand new fans

Osaka, Tokyo

You Harajuku girls

Damn, you've got some wicked style

Go

Look at your watch now

You're still a super hot female

You got your million dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

Take a chance you stupid hoe (what you waiting for?)

Take a chance you stupid hoe

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

Take a chance you stupid hoe (what you waiting for?)

Take a chance you stupid hoe

At the end I was out of breath form what I call from doing what I like to call the pixie dance.

"So, Alice you think Bella wrote a song for you?" Emmet asked as he tried not to laugh at my totally berserk behavior

"Well I am her best friend and look the video is based off of Alice and Wonderland, Hello she mentioned fashion now human pixie, like fashion diva's named Alice."

"Well I got nothing," Em said

I smirked and turned back to the screen. "Hey guys this nest songs are more for dancing so those her stand up and those at home turn up the volume"". It was Nadine who was speaking; the band was all dancing with a few fans in the crowds. Behind Nadine there was a showing a music video, in the video it was Nadine at I guess some house party having fun.

Just Dance Lady GaGa

A red one

Convict

Gaga

I've had a little bit too much

All of the people start to rush

(Start to rush by)

A dizzy twister dance

Can't find my drink or man

Where are my keys, I lost my phone

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby

But I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, alright

_The song was more of a club mix and ever one was dancing and laughing except Edward he was watching Bella dancing with her fans._

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth

How'd I turn my shirt inside out?

(Inside out right)

Control your poison babe

Roses with thorns they say

And we're all gettin' hosed tonight

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby

But I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, alright

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue

Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw

And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car

I'mma hit it, I'mma hit it and flex until the 'til done until tomorr' yeah

Show me I can see that you got so much energy

The way you twirling up them hips round and round

There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me

In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance

I'm psychotic sync hypnotic

I got my blue burners and phonic

I'm psychotic sync hypnotic

I got my brand electronic

I'm psychotic sync hypnotic

I got my blue burners and phonic

I'm psychotic sync hypnotic

I got my brand electronic

Go, use your muscle comin' out work it hustle

I got it, just stay close enough to get it

Go slow, drive it, clean it

Like so clean it's been molesto

I got it, and your popped coll'

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance

The song was really good. Esme and Carlisle were finally acting their (before they were changed) age instead of our parents and having some fun. Jasper finished with dipping me at the end and Rose and Em were still grinding on each other. And then there was Edward, watching Bella like the sick stalker he is.

_I'm just kidding Big Brother._ I thought to Edward

The band was still in pit dancing with some of their fans, Bella looked like she was having fun

CPOV

Well that was entertaining; my once shy, innocent little girl was now a bold independent woman, like any father I felt proud. I always knew that there was something about Bella; she always had this fire in her eyes and always so at peace and understanding. She has a phenomenal voice that I wish I knew about, if I did I would have encouraged her to use it. After settling down with Esme on my lap I turn to the stage. Bella and Nadine were hugging and Bella came to the mic stand.

"Hey guys did you like, I guess Nadine is going solo as well, or should I say Lady Gaga, any way guys don't think the fun is over were got another club mix, this next song is for guys that think they could just dazzle anyone." With that Bella winked at the camera, and turned to wink at Dean, who just rolled his eyes and grinned at Bella.

I wondered if this was for Dean or Edward

Britney Spears Womanizer

Superstar,

Where you from? How's it going?

I know you, gotta clue what you're doing

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are baby

Look at you,

Gettin' more than just a re-up

Baby you,

Got all the puppets with their strings up

Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer

You're a womanizer

Oh womanizer,

Oh you're a womanizer baby

You, you, you are

You, you, you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)

_Well I can't say Edward is a womanizer maybe that was Dean_

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

You got me goin',

You're oh so charming

But I can't do it,

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

You say I'm crazy,

I got you crazy

You're nothing but a womanizer

Daddy-O,

You got the swagger of a champion

Too bad for you,

You just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many,

Makes it hard, it could be easy

Who you are, that's just who you are baby

Lollipop,

Must mistake me, as a sucker

To think that I,

Would be a victim of another

Say it, play it how you wanna

But no way, I'm never gonna fall for you, never you baby

_This song is defiantly about Dean so I'm guessing he cheated, "that little prick" I thought Edward agreeing with my thoughts smirked at a now pouting Dean on screen_

Womanizer, woman-womanizer

You're a womanizer

Oh womanizer,

Oh you're a womanizer baby

You, you, you are

You, you, you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

You got me goin',

You're oh so charming

But I can't do it,

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

You say I'm crazy,

I got you crazy

You're nothing but a womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah

(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)

It would be all good,

And maybe I could be your girl

But I can't, 'cause we don't,

You...

Womanizer, woman-womanizer

You're a womanizer

Oh womanizer,

Oh you're a womanizer baby

You, you, you are

You, you, you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

You got me goin',

You're oh so charming

But I can't do it,

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

You say I'm crazy,

I got you crazy

You're nothing but a womanizer

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer

You're a womanizer

Oh womanizer,

Oh you're a womanizer baby

That was a nice song, but I think I'll try to stay off of Bella's hit list.

EPOV

So he cheated on Bella, though I was angry that this man had nerve to cheat on my Bella, I so excited, this just meant that Dean had messed up as well and I might have a better chance of winning my loves affections. I turned back to the show and saw Dean still pouting and Bella and Nadine were both upfront.

"How'd you guys like that one this next song is from me and Nadine so listen to twilights next hit. From TWILIGHT I just wanted to say thank you to all our fans because of you we have raised enough money for RAINN AND Susan G. This our last song and I thought we finish with a big bang."

Untouched The Veronicas

(Nadine)

I go

Ooh

Ooh

You go

Ah

Ah

La la la la

Ah la la la

_Fireworks were going off and Bella and Nadine were both dancing with each other _

I can la la la la la la

I wanna

Wanna

Wanna get

Get

Get what I want

Don't stop

Gimme

Gimme

Gimme what'cha got

Got 'cause I can't wait

Wait

Wait

Any more

More

More

More

_On the screen behind them, a camera went around the whole crowed. You could see signs, banners, and flashing lights. The fans were screaming the bands name. on a smaller screen you could see back stage, Phil, Jacob, Jasmine and Charlie were sitting in the lounge. Jasmine was waving at the camera. She was wearing a cute little shirt that said "I'm proud to have a rock star for a mommy."_

Don't even talk about the consequence

'Cause right now your the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think

Think 'cause your the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time forever

Never want to hear you say goodbye

Goodbye

Bye

(Bella)

I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

Uh

And I need you so much

(Nadine)

See you

Breathe you

I want to be you

Ah la la la

Ah la la la

You can take

Take

Take

Take

Take time

Time to live

Live the way you gotta

Gotta live your life

Give me

Give me

Give me all of you

You

Don't be scared of seeing through the loneliness

I want it more

More

More

Don't even think about what's right or wrong

Or wrong

Or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me

And no one else is gonna be around to answer all the questions left behind

And you and I are meant to be

So even if the world falls down today you still got me to hold you up

Up

And I won't ever let you down

Down

(Bella)

_More fireworks going off on the stage, Now as Bella sang the chorus_

I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

Uh

Untouched

Uh

Untouched

(Nadine)

Untouched

Uh

Ah la la la

Ah la la la

Untouched

Uh

Ah la la la

Ah la la la

(Bella )

I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Going crazy from the moment I met you

On the screen there was a tally of all the money donated in all. Twilight raised 20 million for the two charities. It seemed there was a contest that whoever gave the lager donation; the winner would go on a date with Bella when she cam back From her vacation. _Who ever win it is a lucky SOB_

I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Going crazy from the moment I met you

(Together)

Untouched

Uh

Untouched

Untouched

Uh

(Bella)

I want you

Bella said looking dead at the camera, as if she can see through it and see me.

"Hey Edward." Alice said as the concert came to a close with my angel at the center of it all.

" Yes Alice"

"Aren't you glad you'd stayed till the end of the concert?"

I didn't get to answer since Kurt Louder was back on

"Well guys that was an amazing concert and I wanted to give a special thanks to our big contest winner for his donation. And the winner is. Edward Cullen…"

And the screen shut off. We were all stunned

"I won" I screamed

Alice began walking up the stairs to her room while we all sat frozen in our seats

"How the hell did I win?" I asked it was impossible, I didn't know anything about the concert.

I could hear the shower running upstairs; the family was all talking about my surprising win. I was still in shock when I heard Alice's thoughts.

"Aren't you happy you have me for a sister Edward"

* * *

THIS THE END FOLKS ORIGINALLY THIS WAS THREE CHAPTERS SO I DECIDED TO COMBINED THEM THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETE STORY THANKS FOR BEING FANS AND CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL IT'LL BE UP SOON

LOVE YA

s m Neal


	14. Chapter 15 the sequel will be up soon

I loved writing "The Concert" was an amazing story that I truly enjoyed writing and I hope that you my fans will like reading the sequel which will be up very soon

* * *

Thank you so much and please keep on reading

* * *

_**s m Neal **_


End file.
